The Batman: Season 1
by CalvinJCandy
Summary: this is a fan fic series im starting to sharpen my skills as i prepare for my first fan films. it is going to be hopefully a 20 episode season. Keep in mind ill be using the best actors i feel could play the roles, not just actors who would be most likely to play them if this was a actual television program Main Cast: Joseph Gordon Levit: Bruce Wayne/Batman Harvey Dent: Matt Damo


Episode 1.01: Awakening

FLASHBACK 1996

EXT-CRIME ALLEY-NIGHT

A young Bruce Wayne is running playfully in the alley. He is accompanied by his parents, Thomas and Martha Wayne.

Thomas Wayne: Did you like the movie Bruce?

Bruce Wayne: It was great Dad! Can we go see it again tomorrow? Please?

Martha chuckles softly at her son's exuberance

Martha Wayne: Now Bruce we can't go see it again tomorrow, maybe next weekend honey.

Bruce Wayne: Awww Mom, why not?

Martha Wayne: Because your father has to work tomorrow and we will go see it again as a family.

Thomas Wayne: (chuckles at Bruce's expression) your mothers right Bruce. Don't worry we'll go see it again as a family.

Bruce smiles a little and falls into pace with his parents. As they continue down the street, a man confronts them.

Joe Chill: Money. Jewels. Quickly.

Thomas Wayne: Ok, let's be calm and rational. Here you go.

Thomas Slowly pulls out his wallet, and hands it to Chill.

Thomas: Thats all i have. Please leave.

Joe Chill: I said Jewelry too damn it!

Chill reaches and yanks at the pearls around Martha's neck. Thomas pushes Bruce Back and Lunges in front of Martha. Chill Fires Twice, and takes off down the alley.

Bruce Wayne: Mom? Dad?

Bruce kneels down next to his parents. He touches his mothers chest, her breast bleeds on his hand. Tears stream down the boy's face as he looks at his parents.

PRESENT DAY

INT-SMALL APARTMENT BUILDING IN SOUTH FRANCE

Bruce Wayne(age 23) approaches an apartment door. He is wearing a worn out camouflage outfit. Bruce Knocks at the door three times.

The door opens slowly, revealing a french man in his 60's.

Henri Ducard: Bruce Wayne? What brings the prince of Gotham to my humble doorstep?

Bruce Wayne: How..how do you know who i am?

Henri Ducard: Please Mr. Wayne. I am very skilled in the art of deduction. You mustn't think so little of me now.

Bruce Wayne: Actually quite the opposite, I've come to learn from you.

cut to Ducard seeming very intrigued

Henri Ducard: Please come in Mr. Wayne.

Bruce enters the Apartment. it is very small, with only 3 pieces of furniture, a kitchen, and no other rooms.

Bruce Wayne: One would never think the world's greatest detective lived so modestly.

Ducard walks to the stove and pours himself a cup of tea.

Henri Ducard: Why is it you want to learn from me ?

Bruce Wayne: For the past 5 years i have traveled the world, learning from the best martial artist, criminologist, and forensic scientist. I have been training my mind and body to the peak of human perfection. You are known as the word's greatest detective, a moniker i wish to one day hold.

Ducard examines Bruce, looking to see his motives.

Henri Ducard: Then come , your education begins tonight. You shall assist me in catching a murderer who has been ravaging Paris.

Cut to Bruce with a determined look.

FADE OUT

OPENING CREDITS

PART 2  
EXT-ABANDONED BUILDING SOUTH PARIS-NIGHT

Bruce Wayne and Henri Ducard sit across from a warehouse. Ducard is examining the building across the street.

Bruce watches Ducard carefully, trying to figure out why exactly they are here.

Henri Ducard: The suspect is Anne Dubois, a former surgeon at one of Paris's biggest hospitals. She was fired rather publicly from her position three weeks ago.

Bruce Wayne: Why was she fired?

Henri Ducard: She inadvertently killed a patient during an extremely risky procedure that she did not have clearance to perform.

Bruce Wayne: Then why'd she do it? Curiosity?

Henri Ducard: Her exact words were, "There are things the human body is capable of that we must understand, we can't let things like death stop us from exploring uncharted  
waters."

Bruce Wayne: I take it that wasn't the first time she had gotten a bit risky with her scalpel.

Henri Ducard: You would be correct. However the previous incidents where Ms. Dubois  
ignored instructions subsequently saved lives, this time was different. She was fired, humiliated, and even seen as a monster.

Bruce Wayne: What are her connections to the murders?

Henri Ducard: Since her public humiliation, there have been a streak of killings in La Defense, the largest dedicated business district in Europe. The bodies were left in a Jack the ripper manner; however the cuts were extremely precise.

Ducard reaches down to open a briefcase. He pulls out pictures of a crime scene and hands them to Bruce.

Henri Ducard: Notice anything?

Bruce examines the photos. The first victim was cut neatly from the bottom of the rectum to the top of the ascending colon. The intestines were cut out and placed by the head of the victim.

Bruce Wayne: The killer is extremely methodical.

Henri Ducard: Exactly. Now over the past couple of weeks, 4 people have gone missing after the first 3 victims. I have tried tracking Ms. Dubois, and my efforts have led me here.

Bruce Wayne: How did you track her?

Henri Ducard: Look closely at the pictures once again, and use this.

Ducard hands Bruce a magnifying glass. Bruce once again examines the pictures.

Bruce Wayne: There was a scalpel left behind, and some kind of residue left on it.

Henri Ducard: Sawdust Mr. Wayne. I looked into any warehouses on this side of the city that dealt in lumber and each one checked out. This is the last one.

Bruce Wayne: You believe Dubois is here?

Anne (off screen): And the good detective would be correct.

Cut to Anne Dubois standing behind Bruce and Ducard, holding a pump action shotgun.  
FADE OUT  
PART 2 ENDS

PART 3  
EXT-ABANDONED BUILDING SOUTH PARIS-NIGHT

Henri Ducard: Ms. Dubois, put down your weapon. Your crusade ends here.

Anne smiles at Ducards words, and then walks closer to the two detectives.

Anne: One of the best surgeons in the world today, and I was fired because of one mistake.

Bruce Wayne: You gambled with people's lives.

Anne: I WAS TRYING TO SAVE THEM!

Anne takes a deep breath, and collects herself.

Anne: You don't understand what I lost. I'm gifted, and I was the best. One mistake and they toss me away, they destroy my reputation. They expected me to just go away after that?

Henri Ducard: Where are the four people you attacked that have gone missing? Did you operate on them too in some sick manner?

Anne: There in the basement of the warehouse with a small bomb stuck to each of their chins. You take a step towards me, I press this switch (pulls out a trigger mechanism) and the bombs go off. They won't die, but they will most of their jaw and maybe their eyes. They will live, if you call that living.

Bruce Wayne: You're sick.

Anne turns her attention to Ducard.

Anne: I told you all this, because I'm about to kill you, the once proud detective, who lost his reputation when he started working with David Cain.

Bruce uses Anne attention on Ducard as a chance to attack. He lunges at her, knocking the gun from her hand.

Bruce Wayne: Ducard! Go after the hostages!

Ducard nods at Bruce then races off to disarm the bombs.

Anne kicks Bruce off of her and grabs the shotgun. Bruce immediately grabs the barrel and delivers a backhand blow. Bruce throws the gun off the roof.

Bruce Wayne: it's over Anne.

Anne is bleeding from the mouth; she pulls out a knife and lunges at Bruce angrily. Bruce moves easily out of the way of her lunge, grabbing the arm holding the knife, and delivers to swift kicks to the midsection. As Anne falls, Bruce grabs the trigger mechanism off her hip.

Henri Ducard: Well done Bruce.

Bruce turns to see Ducard behind him, gun in hand.

Henri Ducard: Now we can collect our prize.

Bruce Wayne: What do you mean our prize?

Ducard smiles at Bruce, and then pulls out a trigger of his own. He flips the switch nonchalantly, and turns his attention to the warehouse across the street.

Bruce turns as well to see a massive explosion rock the entire street. The building is up in flames.

Cut to a shocked look on Bruce's face.

Bruce Wayne: Henri! What have you done?!

Cut to Ducard smiling sadistically.  
FADE OUT  
COMMERCIAL BREAK

PART 3  
Bruce watches the explosion; sirens can be heard in the distance.

Henri Ducard: Come now Wayne, we must leave to collect our money.

Bruce eyes Ducard angrily. Ducard turns to see a look of defiance on Bruce's face.

Bruce: You just killed innocent people. Why?

Henri Ducard: Those weren't just any hostages. Those were four of the biggest targets for the council of spiders.

Bruce Wayne: What is the council of spiders?

Henri Ducard: The council of spiders is one of the largest groups of assassins this world has ever seen, and I work for them Wayne. Those 4 had incredibly hefty contracts on their heads, and I wanted the money on those contracts.

Bruce is shocked to hear Ducard's words. He looks back at the building angrily, then turns back to Ducard.

Bruce: What happened to the stories I'd heard? Henri Ducard, world's greatest detective, solving crimes and saving lives since the 60's.

Henri Ducard: Merely a cover for my true identity Mr. Wayne, although my detective skills are not exaggerated. And neither are yours Mr. Wayne, I see great potential in you. Come with me, join the council of spiders.

Ducard turns to walk away. Cut to Bruce staring out at the wreckage. Cut back to Ducard walking away.

Bruce (off screen): Ducard.

Ducard turns to see why what Bruce wants, only to turn into a vicious punch delivered by Bruce.

Bruce: I'm not going to let you walk away with the blood of innocents on your hands.

Ducard spits a bit of blood at the ground. He shoots Bruce a crazed look.

Henri Ducard: You dare challenge me boy? Come then, show me the fruits of training with the masters of the world. In return, I'll show you defeat.

Bruce charges at Ducard, swinging hammer like fist. Ducard blocks all of Bruce's blows with ease however, and delivers a kick to the knee to slow Bruce down. As Bruce is kneeling due to the blow, Ducard quickly delivers a knee to the face. Bruce rolls away, and recovers. This time Ducard charges at Bruce, and Bruce quickly delivers a roundhouse kick to the face of Ducard. Ducard stumbles from the blow, and while he is dazed Bruce presses the attack. He throws three punches to the face, and tries to deliver a spinning back elbow. However Ducard catches Bruce, wrenches his arm behind him, kicks out both of his knees, and delivers a vicious kick to the back of the head.

Henri Ducard: You still have much to learn Wayne; you should not have challenged me.  
Now I must kill you and the good doctor over there. What a disgrace you are to your parents.

Ducard's words sent anger coursing through Bruce. He's on his feet in an instant, and motions for Ducard to attack him.

Ducard shakes his head in disbelief, and attempts a series of kicks to the chest. Bruce dodges the first two, and on the third catches the foot of Ducard. Ducard looks in shock at Bruce. Bruce delivers a vicious blow to the leg of Ducard, shattering his leg in the process.

Henri Ducard: Fine…do what is necessary Wayne, kill me.

Bruce Wayne: I won't kill you; I refuse to ever cross that line.

Bruce reaches into the bag he was carrying, and pulls out some rope. He proceeds to tie Ducard to a pipe on the roof.

Bruce Wayne: You're going to pay for the people you killed.

Henri Ducard: You are a fool Bruce Wayne.

Bruce turns away from Ducard, and leaps from the building. As he falls, he pulls out a grapple gun, similar to the ones he will use as Batman, and he zips to a different building.  
FADE OUT  
END CREDITS


End file.
